Fourth of July
by James Carry
Summary: I know has been done heaps of times but I'm gonna be a rebel and write a story about a girl called Grace Donna who moves in with her uncle Marcus Higgins after the death of her Dad. She came to the funeral and the lake house for no reason and didn't expect to grow close to Greg Feder, a stubborn boy who didn't want girls. Summary sucks, I know. Read. Greg/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys. I know this kind of idea has been done SO MANY TIMES it's annoying but I am a guy writing this so I wanna see how different it is from a guy's writing. Also, this will also be from Greg's POV just as much as the original character will be. And the real reason I wrote this story was because I turned 14 this year and got a girlfriend during the Christmas Break who was my Dad's best friend's neice and so most of these ideas will come from my experience. Also, if you want another guy/oc character, I wrote one from "Stand By Me" that I'd like you to check out. Anyway, I'm probably boring you just R&R. I love reviews more than anything. THANKS!**

**Grace's POV**

I hopped out of the taxi that had taken me from the New England airport to my new destination.  
"Thanks, Phil." I said. I shut the passenger door and pulled my bags out of the back. Phil waved and sped away.  
"Home, sweet, home." I sighed sarcastically and walked up to the door.  
This would be my twenty-second home in my whole thirteen-nearly fourteen-years. Yup, twenty-two. My Mom died in childbirth and my Dad died two years ago. And now I've gone back and forth and back and forth with homes until now, I'm living with my Uncle Marcus Higgins. Jesus, ain't that a story n' a half.  
I knocked on the door and looked up at the house. It seemed okay. You could obviously tell he didn't spend a million bucks on it or anything. I liked it though, it was cute. A tall, slim man with blonde hair opened the door. "GRACIE!" He boomed.  
_Oh Lord. _I thought to myself.  
"Hi, Uncle Marcus!" I said, trying to return the favour of his enthusiasm. He hugged me.  
Uncle Marcus is my Dad's oldest brother. I didn't even really know who he was. I mean, I've seen pictures of the guy and stuff, but I never met him before this. My Dad was the youngest but the first one out of all of them to settle down. Uncle Marcus never married. Dad told me he just slept around with people.  
"It's been awhile, huh?"  
"Tell me about it!" I said.  
I walked into the house. It was, well, I guess it was home. There was a couch in what I guessed was the living room with a television and a small kitchen beside it. Uncle Marcus led me down a hallway.  
"Here's your room," he said, opening a door. The room just had a double bed and a dresser with a mirror. It was good enough.  
"It ain't a lot, but do what ya want with it," Uncle Marcus said. He was leaning against the door.  
"It's great!" I said, trying to reassure him it was alright.  
"Grace, we have to go over a couple things," he said, sitting on my bed. He got this serious look on his face.  
_Oh God, please not the sex talk. _  
"Alright." I sat beside him.  
"My old basketball coach died a few days ago and the funeral is on in about four hours. My friend, Lenny, has rented a house out for the July 4th holiday so we're going to be spending time there. Is that ok?"  
"Alright. Sounds good." I said. He got up and turned to me.  
"I hope ya have a good time here, Grace," he said.  
I smiled at him. "Thanks, Uncle Gary. Ya know, I do too."  
Uncle Marcus laughed awkwardly and left the room. The room smelled old, so I opened up the window. I looked outside, you could see down the street. Most of the houses looked the same as Uncle Marcus. Way down far you could get a bit of what I guessed was the main strip.  
I began unpacking


	2. Meet Greg

**Greg's POV  
**I looked out the window as we drove to the church in New England. We finally pulled up as I got to see where I was. Just a bunch of men and women wearing black around a tall, white church. Why did I even need to go to this funeral. It was just Dad's old _basketball _coach he had when he was twelve!  
Anyhow, I hopped out of the car as I heard a black man call to Dad "HOLLYWOOD!" That was our nickname seeing as Dad was a talent agent and Mom was the owner of a clothes line.  
As Mom and Deanne started talking, Andre walked over to us with his sister, Charlotte. I almost beamed and ran away from our Asian nanny who was fixing my collar. "ANDRE!" I yelled in excitement.  
I missed Andre when we used to live in New England. He was my bestie and were devastated when I had to leave for Dad's job. Even though I didn't know it, staying in New England would have been better. I had turned so spoilt just cause my Dad made heaps of money that I had no respect for anyone else.  
Andre and Charlotte's Dad, Kurt, came over and started brushing their hair as my Nanny began fixing me and Keithie's tuxedos. Mom and Dad began talking to Deanne's ENORMOUS mother.  
My phone rang. It was one of Eminem's songs. Keithie did some stupid dance to it, thinking he was top shit. I looked at it and saw who it was. "_Massage Therapist_." I know what you're thinking. What kind of kid would have a massage therapist? Well not every kid lives in Hollywood, do they now?  
"Hey, Greg, didn't I tell you to turn you phone off?" Dad says.  
"But it's my massage therapist," I replied.  
Dad rolled his eyes and said "No, no, no, no cellphones."  
"No cellphones? Well, I'm outta here," I heard a voice say.  
I looked out to see who it was. Marcus Higgins. Yeah, I know him since I was a baby. But there was someone next to him. Someone who would change my life...forever...

**Grace's POV**

"HIGGY." Some guy, who Marcus said was Lenny, came to Marcus and hugged him.  
"Nice to see you again, Lenny," Marcus beamed.  
"Who's ready to get their funeral on?" Marcus said as he crumped. "I'm sorry, death makes me weird! Lenny, this is my niece, Grace."  
Lenny looked at me, and nodded. "Ah, so you're the infamous Grace Donna," he said as he shook my hand.  
"Yep," I smiled. He pointed to the three kids behind him with his thumbs. "You oughta' meet my kids - I think you'd like them."  
Interested in meeting his kids, I walked over to his car with him. There was a woman, who had a beachball growing out of her stomach, talking to Lenny's Hispanic wife.  
"Hi, Roxanne!" she greeted the woman cheerfully. "I don't know if you remember me, but I was at your wedding - I was table dancing all night. Deanne MacKenzie."  
Roxanne gave Deanne a cordial smile. "Of course Deanne, hello!"  
She gestured to Deanne's stomach, which - at six months pregnant - was enormous. "Oh my gosh, you're glowing. You look so beautiful with your pregnancy."  
Immediately after Roxanne said that, Deanne looked completely serious as she said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

My eyes widened. _OH! THAT'S COLD! _As Roxanne's smile started to fade, Deanne burst out laughing. "I'm just playing! Oh god, you should've seen your face! You were like 'huh?'" she cackled as Roxanne's cheeks turned the color of a cherry tomato. Watching her, I felt kinda' bad for Roxanne; the poor lady looked like she was about to croak.  
So, I introduced myself. "Hi, Mrs. Feder," I said somewhat-shyly. "I'm Marcus' niece, Grace Donna."  
"Hello, Grace," Roxanne smiled, "I'm Roxanne. Nice to meet you."  
She pointed to the two boys and one girl standing behind her. "These are my kids" - she pointed to each kid and gave their names - "Greg, Keithie and Becky."  
I looked at the boy Roxanne had called Greg. He looked like he was my age. He was pretty cute, too. I nodded to myself - I could definitely get used to hanging around this boy.  
"Hey babe," he said to me. He sounded nervous.  
_There goes that thought.  
_I scoffed. "What's up, sexy?" I shot back sarcastically.  
He looked shocked yet impressed.  
That's when two kids came up to me. I immediately knew they Kurt and Deanne's from their skin color.  
"Hey, I'm Charlotte," the girl said. She looked about twelve.  
"And I'm Andre," the boy said.  
I laughed. "Oh. I knew two siblings who were called Charlotte and Andre. What are your last names?"  
"McKenzie," they said in unison.  
My eyes widened and a smile appeared on my face. "OH MY GOD!" I nearly screamed. They looked at me as if I had just murdered a squirrel. "DO YOU REMEMBER ME-GRACE DONNA?"  
That's when there eyes widened. Even Greg's did. "OH MY GOD, YES!" they said.  
"Wait?" Greg said, coming around to face me, "Are you that girl who moved from here two years ago after your Dad died?"  
"YES!" I screamed, "I REMEMBER ALL OF YOU!"  
We laughed as we celebrated our long lost friends reunion. smiled, and began walking towards the funeral home.  
It was PACKED when I got inside, to the point where it was hard for me to find a seat.  
Not that it annoyed me though; it was actually nice to see so many people here bidding someone goodbye.  
Marcus told me he was the type of person who always put others first before himself, no matter what. And now, we were all doing the same for him.  
I finally found an empty spot next to Charlotte, so I ran over and took it before anybody else could.  
"Hey," I said to her as I sat down.  
"Hey." "Soo...I saw you with Greg."  
I looked to my right and saw Greg on his iPod touch.  
"Don't remind me," I said.  
"C'mon, I know you're attracted," Charlotte said, "And you barely knew each other when you were in our school. Maybe Mr. Right is coming."  
"Charlotte," I said, "He's not going to be my boyfriend..."

Little did I know...


End file.
